Preciosa inseguridad
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Alguien no esta seguro de lo que siente pero su inconsciente le hará saber de una u otra manera lo que esconde en su ser.


Gw no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sunrise!

Eh aquí un nuevo fic, si, si lo se U__U luego continuare aquellos que tenga pendientes ¬¬U no me miren feo.

No tengo nada que advertir excepto que contine Yaoi y algo de lime, muy leve.

Sin algo más que agregar, me despido. Disfruten el fic!

Preciosa inseguridad

Girándose nuevamente soltó un bufido, no podía dormir. Cansado cerro sus ojos, por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Frustrado volvió a girarse en la cama quedando boca arriba, sus ojos azules se clavaron en el techo blanco de la habitación mientras su mente divagaba en ciertos pensamientos.

Sin saber como se encontraba bebiendo café en la cocina, suspiro cansado.

"Por lo que veo no puedes dormir, eh?", un joven hablo desde la entrada de la cocina.

Heero le miro molesto y no contesto.

"Oye, pero no te enojes Hee", hablo juguetonamente y camino hacia el refrigerador, "solo eh venido por un baso de leche"

Heero observo al muchacho, suspicazmente recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su cabellera que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su pequeña espalda, luego siguió bajando mirando su estrecha cintura para luego deslizar su mirada por sus largas piernas. Extraños sentimientos empezaron a brotar en el joven, haciendo cada vez más difícil detenerlos.

Duo quien se mantenía ignorante de todo esto mantenía una lucha contra el refrigerador, "a quién se le ocurre poner todas estas cosas aprisionando la leche?', pensó molesto, "por fin", sonrío feliz y saco el litro para poder beber un poco.

"Oye Hee no quieres?", ofreció y le miro de reojo, "es verdad, creo que ya estas tomando algo", recordó.

Heero se mantenía luchando contra esos sentimientos, una rara sensación lo invadía, queriéndolo impulsar a seguir sus deseos.

Por otra parte Duo se dispuso a servirse leche en un baso, suspiro cansado y por unos instantes un dejo de tristeza se reflejo en esos ojos azul-violetas, agito su cabeza y camino nuevamente al refrigerador, con el litro de leche en mano.

'Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil hablar con él?', pensó triste. Deposito el litro dentro del refrigerador y dispuesto a irse se dio la media vuelta, en el acto una mano le tomo de la muñeca acercándolo a un cuerpo y salvajemente unos labios aprisionaron su boca mientras que otra de las manos le rodeaba de la cintura para no dejarle escapar.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de quien era el autor de semejante acto. El joven sintió sus fuerzas desvanecer y sus piernas flaquear e inconscientemente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Heero.

El otro joven se mantenía en la tarea de aprisionar a su presa, eran tantos los sentimientos que tenía dentro de él que había perdido el control, trasformándose en ese impulso arrebatado. Soltó la muñeca del americano y rodeo su cintura ahora con ambas manos atrayéndolo más a él y haciendo más profundo el beso.

Duo sentía mil sensaciones recorrerle, aun no lograba recuperar el control de su cuerpo y asimilar con exactitud lo que le pasaba.

"Hee-ro", hablo con dificultad.

El japonés se limito a soltar un bufido y profundizo el beso, ahora sus manos se mantenían recorriendo la pequeña espalda del piloto de Deathcythe.

Duo abraso con más fuerza del cuello a Heero y lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos olvidándose de la impresión y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y el bienestar que sentía.

Deseoso de más Heero empezó a bajar sus labios por el cuello del joven, sus manos seguían sin perder tiempo y ahora recorrían con deseo y fervor el cuerpo del joven americano quien estaba perdido en sus emociones y respondía a cada caricia deseoso.

Heero se separo de él y le miro a los ojos, Duo no dijo nada pero esa mirada le confirmo que podía seguir. Le tomo de los hombros y lo coloco frente a la mesa para luego sentar sobre ella al americano, sin dejar a más prosiguió con sus besos y caricias atacando su cuello. Duo le abraso un poco más y con sus piernas rodeo la cintura del japonés atrayéndolo más a él y pegando sus cuerpos.

Lento volvió a subir sus labios deseoso en busca de aquel sabor tan dulce, se detuvo un momento para observarlo, sus ojos recorrieron tranquilamente su rostro, cada facción, sonrío con dulzura y retiro un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Juguetón acerco sus labios a los de él rozándolos con suavidad e incitando a su acompañante a querer poseerlos. Duo dejándose atrapar por el juego trato de atrapar aquellos labios pero como respuesta Heero los mordía suavemente haciendo crecer el deseo en el americano, sin poder aguantar más dejo su juego y correspondió con ansias el deseo de su acompañante y convirtió aquellos juegos en un profundo beso.

Heero se separo de Duo para poder respirar y en ese tiempo se dedico a contemplarlo, el chico se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Heero sonrió con ternura ante la imagen, todo parecía tan irreal…

El joven japonés despertó alterado, qué había sido todo aquello?, agito confundido su cabeza y se sentó en su cama.

'Fue un sueño?', aun podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y todas aquellas sensaciones recorriéndole.

"Qué pasa?", un par de brazos le abrasaron por la espalada.

Heero quedo estático, que hacía él ahí?

"Sucede algo Heero?", le susurro divertido al oído y termino con un pequeño juego de besos que bajaron lentos por su cuello.

Heero soltó un gemido de placer ante tal acto, olvidándose de cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando se dejo llevar por esas sensaciones.

Los brazos de Duo hicieron que Heero se volviera a recostar sobre la cama, con picardía el chico americano se levanto y se sentó sobre las caderas del joven, juguetón le miro a los ojos y se acerco a sus labios.

"Todo esta bien?", pregunto tiernamente al mismo tiempo que rozaba sus labios con los de su amante.

"Si", se limito a contestar, aun que más bien pareciese un susurro.

Siguió rozando juguetonamente sus labios, Heero trato de atraparlo pero este se alejaba juguetón y como respuesta mordisqueaba con suavidad a quien quería ser su opresor. Sin aguantar más cedió ante su deseo y le beso profundizando a cada momento que pasaba.

Termino el beso y ambos respiraron agitadamente, Duo sonrió pícaramente y se levantó ligeramente, deslizo sus manos por el torso del joven y al llegar a la cintura entremetió las manos dentro de su camiseta haciendo contacto con la piel del japonés. Con deseo las manos jugaron con su piel, recorriendo su torso y su espalda para al final terminar quitando tan molesta prenda.

Duo beso el pecho del joven y como respuesta Heero soltó un gemido, Duo sonrió para si mismo y prosiguió con su tarea.

Heero mantenía sus ojos cerrados muy concentrado en lo que sentía. Al no sentir los labios de Duo abrió levemente los ojos y contemplo al chico que le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Heero", hablo.

Heero no contesto.

"Heero"

"Heero te estoy hablando, Heero!"

"Heero estas ahí?", una mano se agitaba levemente frente a sus ojos.

Heero sacudió su cabeza confundido y miro a su alrededor.

"Vaya, creí que jamás reaccionarías", Duo sonrió alegre.

Heero se le quedo viendo extrañamente.

"Siento haberte molestado pero Quatre llamo para invitarnos a comer a su casa", indico.

"A que hora?", Heero entendió lo que estaba pasando, se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

"En una hora", indico este, "que dices, bienes?", pregunto animadamente.

"Esta bien", hablo serio.

Duo se le quedo mirando extrañado, normalmente Heero no se comportaba así.

"Pasa algo?", Heero pregunto entre curioso y molesto al sujeto que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"Eh? no, nada", desvió la mirada y coloco sus brazos tras la cabeza, "te veo en un rato", se despidió y salio de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo.

Heero desvió la mirada molesto, que había sido todo aquello? Confundido sacudió su cabeza. Decidido a olvidarlo se levanto de la cama y salio del cuarto.

"Me alegra mucho que hayan venido", una voz se oía muy contenta.

Heero observo a sus amigos, Quatre hablaba feliz y el que fuera muy observador le permitió darse cuenta de cómo a veces el rubio miraba de reojo a la persona a su lado y sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente y este bajaba ligeramente su rostro evitando que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Luego le seguía Trowa quien hablaba tranquilamente con Wufei, Heero trato de observarlo mejor pero no pudo darse cuenta si este estaba enterado sobre los sentimientos de cierto rubio. Y por último a su lado se encontraba ese hablador americano quien charlaba animadamente con Quatre.

Heero se le quedo observando, mirando detalladamente los gestos y movimientos que hacía mientras contaba algo, una leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios y este frunció el seño evitando que fuera notoria. Confundido ante esa reacción se dedico a ver fijamente su bebida mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos tratando de hallar respuesta a todo lo que le pasaba.

"Te la pasaste mas serio de lo normal, sucede algo Hee?", el joven americano pregunto curioso.

"No", se limito a contestar mientras desviaba la mirada.

"Uh?, como quieras, si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema", sonrió el chico pero esa sonrisa traía como sombra un poco de dolor y tristeza.

Heero suspiro cansado, todo aquello habían sido solo sueños…

Duo le miro de reojo algo preocupado busco con la vista e inmediatamente sonrío, "ven, vayamos a descansar un momento", tomo del brazo a su acompañante y prácticamente lo arrastro hacía un lugar.

Heero respiro profundo y relajado soltó un suspiro, 'después de todo tiene buenas ideas', relajado cerro sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar.

Duo sonrío contento, su idea había resultado bien. Con tranquilidad respiro felizmente relajado y se recargo en el árbol a su espalda. Contemplo por unos momentos a su acompañante, se mantenía tan tranquilo recostado en el verde pasto, 'sabía que necesitaba relajarse', sonrío con ternura y recordando la realidad su mirada oscureció levemente, 'si tan solo no fuera tan difícil tratarlo…', sacudió su cabeza y despejo todos esos pensamientos, 'aveces es bueno fantasear', sonrío para si mismo animado y volvió a contemplar al dueño de su corazón.

Abrió sus ojos azules y parpadeo un par de veces recordando donde se encontraba, perezosamente se sentó y miro a su alrededor topándose con un chico dormido. Le contemplo por unos momentos, cómo era posible que alguien le hiciera sentir así? Se acerco silenciosamente más a él y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, le contemplo por unos momentos. En su mente se vinieron aquellos sueños, las facciones del chico, sus besos… mordió sus labios ante semejantes sensaciones y dejándose llevar acerco sus labios hasta unirlos a los del americano.

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente al tiempo que sentía algo tibio sobre sus labios, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de reconocer a quien se mantenía frente a él. Aun soñoliento diviso a Heero y lo que hacía. Su mente aun nublada por el sueño divagó entre la realidad y la fantasía evitando que él chico reaccionara sobre ello. Inconsciente y dejándose llevar por sus deseos abraso al japonés rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y correspondió su beso.

Heero se tenso ante lo que sentía, Duo había despertado y le correspondía?, sin pensar más lentamente se separo de él para mirarlo.

"No me dejes por favor, Heero…", un susurro o mas bien una suplica salio de los labios del americano, cerro sus ojos y se recargo en su pecho sin soltarle.

Heero cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el chico había creído que todo eso era un sueño. Suspiro desilusionado, 'me hubiera gustado decírselo de una vez', abraso más al chico y cerro los ojos, en su mente todo se veía tan… 'blanco??'

Sus ojos azules mostraron enojo, todo lo que había pasado había sido mentira?! Soltó un bufido, cansado y molesto se sentó en la cama, miro a su alrededor y camino hacía su computadora, sentándose frente a ella mecánicamente comenzó a teclear intentando en vano borrar todos esos sueños y pensamientos que le invadían.

"Hee amigo, no quieres salir a pasear?", una voz le interrumpió.

Heero dejo de teclear y fruncio el seño, decidido camino hacia quien le hablaba.

"Pasa algo?", Duo se noto nervioso.

Sin contestar Heero le tomo del brazo y lo arrastro dentro de la habitación.

"Heero?", Duo no entendía nada.

Heero cerró la puerta y miro fijamente a Duo.

"Duo escucha lo que tengo que decir", le miro serio.

Duo se cuestiono interrogante, la actitud de su amigo le parecía extraña.

Heero trato de hablar pero extrañamente no salía alguna palabra de su boca, desesperado tomo por los brazos a su acompañante y poniéndolo contra la pared acerco su rostro al del chico.

"Duo", susurro, observo dulcemente el rostro del angelical muchacho de cabellera trenzada y complacido noto un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del americano, "te quiero", acerco sus labios a los del chico y le beso dulcemente.

Ante la impresión el chico se quedo inmóvil y después de unos segundos al analizar lo que pasaba feliz cerro sus ojos y rodeo del cuello al chico correspondiendo con amor el beso.

Heero bajo lento sus manos y le tomo de la cintura al mismo tiempo que lo acercaba más a él, 'quisas después de todo esos sueños si ayudaron', pensó y se separo de él para poder respirar.

"Heero tu… por qué lo hiciste?", Duo hablo dudoso mirándole directo a los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta.

Heero levantó su mano derecha y acaricio su mejilla sonriendo dulcemente mientras admiraba embelezado su rostro, le tomo de la barbilla y le miro directo a los ojos, "por que te quiero", y juguetón le robo un beso.

Fin

Comentarios: Vaya, ya tenia ganas de divertirme ^^, recordé un fic que tengo algo parecido a este y se me hizo divertido crear uno de Gw, que les pareció?

Para quien no se diera cuenta, al principio dije que Heero veía el techo de la habitación el cual era blanco, de ahí me base para cerrar el sueño n___n por eso es que en su mente vio todo blanco, ahí es donde realmente dejo de fantasear, ya que su mente le jugo bromitas :p

No tan meloso (espero), y algo divertido (que también espero). Deje por un momento mi estilo de fics para divertirme y divertirlos un ratito ^^ así que espero y lo haya logrado!

Nos vemos, cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
